The present invention relates to a firebox for an open hearth fireplace and, more particularly, primarily to a replacement firebox for deteriorated metal fireboxes.
For many years, various metal fireplace units have been used by builders to facilitate fireplace construction. Such units, referred to in the trade as "Builder Boxes", provide a functionally effective design providing a form easily surrounded by masonry, faced with masonry veneer, and surmounted by a chimney. Highly skilled masons knowledgeable in fireplace construction are not needed and much of the guesswork is eliminated from the construction of masonry fireplaces. Unfortunately, metal fireboxes are not durable and depending upon climatic conditions and the nature of the wood burned therein rarely last as long as 25 years, and generally fail on average within seven to ten years.
When a metal firebox fails, a result of metal corrosion, the fireplace is unusable until the defect is corrected. Several corrective methods have heretofore been employed. One procedure involves cutting away the rusted-out or deteriorated area in the firebox and welding in a new piece of sheet metal. This remedy is only temporary because the same area is likely to rust-out again, and other faults are likely to develop.
Another procedure is to tear down the entire fireplace and rebuild it with a more durable type. This represents a very expensive alternative. Yet another procedure involves cutting the metal firebox out of the surrounding masonry and replacing it with a masonry liner of firebrick. This is difficult and labor intensive, and there is a tremendous shortage of masons capable of this type of construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,399, issued Sept. 11, 1984 for "Fireplace Construction" there is disclosed and claimed a fireplace comprising a stacked plurality of courses of modular prismatic blocks laid upon a base to define a firebox region of opposed side walls and a rear wall contiguous thereto. The blocks are of cast refractory concrete, and the patented fireplace employs specially configured blocks for establishing serpentine flue passages and a heat exchange air circulatory system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a simple and readily installable replacement firebox for a deteriorated metal firebox.
Another object is to provide a masonry replacement for the metal firebox of an existing fireplace which replacement is easy to install and which is not dependent upon highly skilled masons.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive replacement firebox for a deteriorated metal firebox.